Shoulder Massage
by Tamababymiko-chan
Summary: Kaoru sits down after a long day and Kenshin massages her shoulders.


**Title:** Shoulder Massage

**Series:** Rurouni Kenshin

**Rating:** K+ for 10 and over

**Started:** 21-March-2006

**Finished:** 21-March-2006

**Summary:** Kaoru sits down after a long day and Kenshin massages her shoulders.

**Why:** I love having my shoulders worked on until they are sore. It really takes the tension and stress out of you. Plus, I really like Kenshin and Kaoru. They happen to be one of my favorite couples.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Don't remind me.

Kamiya Kaoru rolled her shoulders as she walked out of the dojo and on to the porch. She was tense today. After teaching Yahiko for an hour, and then sparring with him, she had had enough of his mouth, and walked out.

Sitting down on the porch, Kaoru let her gaze wander around the grounds. She stared at the gate for a while, then watched a bird fly from the trees outside the gate. She watched the leaves rustle in the wind, and looked at the clouds hanging above her.

'I'm so tired,' she thought as her right hand came up to her left shoulder. She let her head rest against the wooden beam next to her and closed her eyes. Her moment was cut short when a voice called out to her.

"Kaoru-dono, you don't look happy today, that you don't. Care to tell this one your troubles?"

Kaoru smiled when she heard Kenshin's voice. She turned around to the red-headed man.

"Kenshin, how is it you always know what I am feeling?"

The rurouni smiled at the younger girl.

"Your shoulders are tense Kaoru-dono, and your posture is slack. You have your head against the beam, and your breathing is slow." He sat down next to the girl. "What's wrong?"

The girl moved her head from the beam to Kenshin's shoulder. Hearing no protest to her action, she began her story.

"I woke up at four o'clock this morning. **Four** Kenshin. I never get up that early. Then I couldn't fall back asleep, so I sat around for an hour. I totally forgot about breakfast, and instead went to a private lesson that started at six. When that was done, Sanosuke had to show his ugly mug and ask for more money. I told him no, he kicked my wall and left the dent next to the gate.

"I figured since I was up that I could just go get the tofu. After buying it, a man ran into me, it spilled everywhere, and he didn't even apologize! He kept running to where ever it was he needed to be! I then had to go back and buy more, because we need it. On the way home, I ran into Megumi-san. She laughed at my kimono because it was yellow, and walked off. I have worn yellow kimonos around her before, and she's never said anything! Never! And to top it all of, Yahiko-**chan** decided that he didn't need to listen to me, and gave me a harder time than usual during our lesson. I ended up just walking out, because I couldn't stand to hear his voice anymore."

When Kaoru stopped, Kenshin smiled. He slowly eased her head off his shoulder, and made his way behind her.

"Kaoru-dono, would you like your shoulders massaged?"

Kaoru's head shot up.

"Would I ever! Arigatou Kenshin."

The rurouni grinned and pushed his fingers into her gi and skin.

"Aahhhh…." was all Kenshin heard from the girl.

Kenshin continued to work his hands into the girl's muscles. He stayed at her shoulders for a while, just working out the knots. He then moved his hands to her lower back, worked there, and moved them up again.

Kaoru felt her hair come out of her ribbon, and a moment later, Kenshin's strong hands were getting the knots out of her neck. They then moved up to her scalp, and back down to her shoulders one last time.

When he was finished, Kaoru was hunched over. Her eyes opened her eyes, and needed Kenshin's help just to stand up again.

"Was that okay?" he asked when she was standing.

The girl had her eyes half-open when she responded.

"Yes it was. Thank you so much Kenshin. My shoulders feel better than ever."

"Well, this one has work to do so…"

"You're right," she agreed. Kaoru stood on her tiptoes and gave the rurouni a light kiss on the lips. "Thanks again." At that, she padded off around the corner.

Kenshin stood there for a moment. When he brought his right hand to his lips, he smiled.

"I'll have to massage her shoulders more often."

With that, he walked off to finish the laundry.

Fin

**Author's notes: **This actually took me only about an hour to type. I had had the idea in my head for a while, and just never got around to it. I finally found some time to get it on the computer. Please review, and arigatou!

Tamababymiko-chan


End file.
